As the display technology develops, improvement of pixels per inch (PPI) has been a research direction of display panels. High PPI display panels can provide more precise images and improve the display quality. Further, display devices such as visual reality (VR) display and augmented reality (AR) display need high PPI display panels to satisfy display needs.
In existing pixel circuits, the number of electronic elements is relatively large. Often, a pixel circuit includes at least six or seven transistors and at least one capacitor element. Accordingly, the circuit wiring is relatively complex. In display panels with the same dimension, the high PPI display panels can hold more sub-pixels, and the arrangement of the sub-pixels in the high PPI display panels is denser. Accordingly, the region for wiring signal lines need to be reduced. Restricted by various existing factors such as fabrication devices and materials, disposing complex pixel circuits in the high PPI display panels is often difficult. Thus, reducing the amount of electronic elements included is the pixel circuits is one of the research directions in current display technologies.
The disclosed pixel circuit and driving method thereof, and display device are directed to solving at least partial problems set forth above and other problems.